Me and my Cat
by xXMusicalAssassinXx
Summary: ShizuoxNeko!Izaya. Shizuo finally decides to adopt an animal from the shelter. A sense of responsibility falls on Shizuo's shoulders as he decides to take care of the kitten, but what happens when Izaya enters his life? Contains lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I never seem to be able to finish my fics D: I hope I'll be able to finish this one. It might be a few chapters.**

**I had to do some research about house cats to make this xD Since I plan on getting a cat when I'm responsible enough this is definitely helping me to not only produce entertainment but also enhance my knowledge of cats. But I'll probably wait 6 years until I'm 20 to get myself a cat (definitely from the shelter) :'D**

**Contains: ShizuoxNeko!Izaya and lemon (the lemon comes later)**

**~Please place a review/criticism to tell me what you think!**

Animals all around him made noise be it barking, whining, screeching, sqwuaking, mewling, or squealing, he heard them all. The noise alone made Shizuo want to punch a wall. Looking at them so poor and helpless made him want to punch a person. How could _anyone _abandon a living creature like this? All these animals abandoned or sent away by their owners due to flaws or qualities that didn't suit their tastes… it made the blonde's face twist in absolute disgust. He hated people like that, the kind of people who get rid of their pet whom they purchased and choose not to take care of anymore. A pet is supposed to be your friend! A living being whom you love and would take care of till death. Sending them here is like sending your friend to hell. A hell where they eventually die if no one offers a hand to help them.

Shizuo promised he would never be like one of those people. He came here today to find a pet. A pet that would give him company, and be his friend. An animal that he can take care of and love.

Looking through the swarms of cages full of animals he saw ones that were adorable and hard to resist petting and ugly ones that no one wanted to even look at twice. The blonde didn't care about looks, one bit. It's the ones that he felt the strongest vibe towards that would determine his decision.

Truthfully, Shizuo had never taken care of an animal before and therefore had no experience or idea of what it's like taking care/having one.

He spotted a cute and furry little creature that nibbled on his finger as he held it out to pet the creature. He couldn't help but smile at the little thing as it began looked up at him with its beady little eyes. The blonde wanted the hamster so bad but… he knew that such a tiny little creature would be crushed if he just simply pressed his finger down on its furry head.

Leaving the cage before he was fully tempted, something caught his eye. He turned to his left and saw a red eyed creature in a large cage. Bending down to get a better look at the animal he noticed that this one had little ears protruding from his raven hair and a dark tail behind him. He had on a small grey hoodie that was baggie on his tiny body and short gym pants. The animal was so tiny and skinny that he could tell the creature was a kitten.

The blonde stared (more like glared) at the kitten for a while as the smaller creature did the same to the larger man.

"What're you looking at?" the cat scoffed.

Shizuo couldn't control a growl ripping from his chest. "You have a terrible attitude…"

The young cat only grinned at him with his red eyes closed.

The thing was already annoying him but he couldn't help but admit… he _is _kind of… a little cute. More so when he's smiling like that.

"I think I'll get you." Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

The kitten heard as his ears noticeably twitched. "Are you _sure _that's a good idea?" he laughed.

The blonde didn't care to listen as he went over to an employee.

The raven-haired kitten sighed as he prepared to take a nap. "Yeah, right. I bet you'll change your mind real soon." he growled silently as his eyelids blanketed his red orbs.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" the employee asked politely with a smile.

"That one," Shizuo pointed at the now sleeping kitten. "I want to adopt him."

The employee's eyes widened and stuttered, "A-are you sure about that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just… he's such a troublesome kitten. No matter what we do to try and train him he just never behaves. Even the professionals can't seem to do anything about him!" the man explained. "He's full of mischief and just seems to do his own thing. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Oh… is that so?" Shizuo murmured as he looked back at the cute slumbering kitten. The thing had a bad attitude but he didn't realize the thing was _that _much trouble. He already had work to deal with, he didn't need a misbehaving cat in his life. Maybe he shouldn't get this one after all.

The employee nodded. "He's so much trouble that all of his previous owners have brought him back here for adoption, deciding that he was just too much trouble."

Shizuo's hands trembled. "How many times…?"

"For as long as I've been here, 6 or 7 times but maybe more. We've been considering putting him to 'sleep' soon."

The blonde could feel his entire body tremble now. "Give me the paperwork. I'm getting him." he growled through his teeth. Anger was now fully flowing through his body.

The employee, who was now trembling himself, asked shakily (trying not to anger the strongest man in Ikebukuro), "U-um are you s-sure? Even after all that I've said about h-him?"

"I'm _sure_. Now get the fucking paperwork." he seethed through his teeth, trying his best to hold in his rage.

The man obeyed and fled to get what the bodyguard demanded of him.

When he was out of sight the blonde inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly feeling the anger pass.

"No wonder you only care about yourself, you've been abandoned so many times." he muttered. "You must be lonely… I'll fix that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far!**

**Akai Mu Tsuki (and anyone else who's wondering): Izaya is indeed half-cat half-human xD**

**~Please place a review/criticism and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>As Shizuo opened the door to his apartment with his newly adopted kitten's cage wrapped in his arm he thought about the information he received from the employee.<p>

The young three month old cat's name was Izaya and seemed to favor ootoro over anything else, but the shelter wasn't going to spend that much money for just one cat and just gave him regular cat food. Because of this Izaya often chose not to eat, claiming that he's disgusted by that "junk". Izaya was so skinny and he was the size of half the blonde's arm, maybe even smaller. He was definitely underweight at a weight of 1 pound and 10 ounces. Normally 3 month year old kittens were supposed to be, at the least, 3 pounds.

Unfortunately, seeing how little money he has, the blonde can't afford ootoro and therefore can only feed him ordinary cat food… He didn't want his first pet to die because it was starved to death.

Shizuo was also told that Izaya likes to run around and seems to prefer the outdoors more. He's also very observant and bites… a lot. Although the cat is "full of mischief" he's very intelligent and understands human emotions very well, but uses this ability of his to create even more trouble.

Gently placing the cage on the floor he stared at the slumbering kitten. Maybe the employee was just exaggerating about how high-maintenance this cat was. There was no way this tiny, adorable fur-ball could be that much trouble.

Shizuo slowly stretched out his arm to pet the sleeping kitten. Until he felt a sharp sting. Large bloody-red eyes glared at him from a tiny body.

Grunting he pulled his arm away. He might be the strongest man in Ikebukuro but the bite still stung. For such a small thing it was amazing how Izaya could even inflict the tiniest amount of pain to the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"You feel like a rock." the kitten hissed as he licked his own hand, still glaring at the bodyguard.

"Damn it, you flea… You're so rude." the blonde growled as he rubbed his bleeding hand.

"My name isn't flea, stupid protozoan!"

Izaya attempted to take a swipe at the bodyguard with his sharp claws, silently cursing himself for having such short arms. "Hah, you're so tiny that you look like one to me! Plus, you're annoying like one."

"Figures how _you _would know." he snickered. "You look like you would've had one before."

Shizuo's anger boiled through his body. This little piece of shit was really getting on his nerves… Maybe he shouldn't have adopted him after all.

"Now listen here you, fucking, flea!" the blonde snarled as he grabbed the collar of the kitten's sweatshirt. "I adopted you from that place and I even _saved _you from getting killed! At least show some respect! After all I'll be the one taking care of you from now on."

This only made the other laugh. This cat was _really _getting on his nerves…

"And after a few days you'll probably just send me back, just like the others. Humans are so predictable~" he sang. Something flashed in those annoying red eyes of his and immediately Shizuo's anger left. Instead of crushing the bastard he sighed and released his collar.

"I'm not going to send you back. I'm not like the 'others'."

Izaya moved to a corner of his cage, away from the blonde, with his back to him. "We'll see about that." the little kitten chuckled in his high-pitched childish voice. "Like I said, humans are so predictable."

Shizuo said nothing as thoughts overflowed in his head while he stared at the raven's back. What was in the kitten's eyes from before? Was it… sadness? Loneliness? Disgust? All three? That's right… this animal _was _sent back to the shelter a numerous amount of times. He must've felt heartbroken from being abandoned so many times. But then again maybe the stupid cat was a jerk to everyone. That would explain why none of his previous owners would want him. Shizuo was really regretting his decision to take this cat but even at first glance he had an urge to bring this one home. It might've just been because Izaya was a cute kitten or it could've just been sympathy, that he felt, that had him adopt the pet.

Maybe he'll try taking care of Izaya… but if he's truly unbearable for a few days then… well Shizuo wasn't sure what to do himself. He really didn't want to send him back there, proving himself a hypocrite and just getting rid of Izaya like that… but if he really had to then he would. He didn't have the time or energy to take care of an untamable animal like Izaya.

The blonde sighed.

For now he'll just take care of the young kitten the best he can.

"It's around noontime." the blonde stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"You hungry?"

This seemed to catch his attention instantly. "Do you have ootoro?" he asked immediately with a light in his eyes. It was… adorable to see him like that.

"Er… no. It costs too much."

Izaya pouted. "Seeing from how you live in this rat hole I should've expected that."

"Tch… rat hole…" Shizuo echoed with a hint of annoyance.

The kitten sighed and got on his belly with his head rested in his folded arms. He looked up at him with those large kitten eyes of his and surprisingly there was no hostility in them this time. Shizuo's mouth twitched a little. The flea was unbearably annoying but damn was he cute… "So what _do _you have?" Izaya asked rather grumpily. "Don't tell me you're gonna feed me that gross cat food…"

"Sorry, but I have to. You should eat it you know. You're really skinny."

"No way," he retorted. "If you were a cat you'd agree with me that, that so-called 'cat food' is absolutely revolting! I don't care if I'm skinny. You're not getting me to eat that."

"I don't want you to starve or anything… and besides it has the nutrients a cat like you needs." the blonde mumbled.

"Well I'd rather starve rather than eat _that._" he huffed, glaring at the bag of cat food. He continued to have a staring contest at the bag while Shizuo thought about what he should do.

With an annoyed sigh the bodyguard got up and looked through the fridge. He _did _have salmon but he wasn't sure if the picky little flea would accept it. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try. He himself was hungry after all.

* * *

><p>The sound of sizzling and popping filled the kitchen causing the kitten in the other room to sit up and sniff the air curiously. It was an inviting smell… it definitely smelled like fish but what <em>kind<em> of fish, he wondered. Unfortunately it didn't smell anything like ootoro. The red-eyed creature frowned as he felt himself grow thirsty. He could really use some milk right now and being dehydrated made him grumpy. Annoyed, he started to claw the cage with a scowl planted on his face. There were two empty bowls that were mocking him in his moment of thirst and hunger.

Dehydration was something he definitely couldn't get used to. He's already gotten used to hunger… many times in his short life… It just seems like a routine to him already. Even when he was under an owner's care he would be starved by them. The kitten flinched and continued to claw his cage as the thoughts left his mind.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, after a while, Shizuo re-entered the room with a plate of juicy pink salmon. Izaya's mouth watered at the sight (and smell), and he couldn't help but send a glare at his current owner for taking so long.<p>

"What?" the blonde questioned.

"Thirsty." he half-grumbled, half-whined.

"Oh, sorry about that." Grabbing Izaya's drinking bowl and went over to the kitchen to get milk.

Shizuo had set down the plate of salmon right in front of him on a table… as if to mock him… Just as he had expected, this man was like all the others. Cold, uncaring, taunting, cruel… disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. One wouldn't believe him when he said that he loved humans, but he truly did love them. He loved how predictable they were, how easily their emotions could be played with. How weak minds would do crazy things when messed with.

Shizuo came back with a full bowl of milk in hand. Placing it down as gently as he could the kitten immediately began lapping up the liquid that was like heaven to his taste buds.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at how thirsty the flea was, and how he hadn't given him a drink earlier. He cut up a small piece of the salmon, all the while with his eyes on the tiny kitten. Since he's never had a pet before, it was so interesting to just… observe the fragile creature. He kept thinking that Izaya was cute and adorable but was that the only reason Shizuo wanted and chose to get him? _Just _because he's cute? What happens when the kitten grows up into a larger cat? Would he still think that Izaya is cute? Would he throw away Izaya just because he lost interest in the cat, because he isn't cute like he is now? These "what-if" questions tortured Shizuo. He didn't want to do such a thing. Just throw away a life like it's nothing, but right now he didn't even feel that much of a connection with the kitten. Only a small one but it wasn't that much. Was that a sign that he had picked out the wrong pet for himself?

Placing the freshly cooked fish in Izaya's food bowl, he continued to watch his pet.

The kitten stopped drinking and sniffed the fish. He looked back up at Shizuo suspiciously.

"It's salmon."

"… not ootoro?" he asked a little disappointed.

"I told you already, I can't afford it."

"I thought you were lying." he admitted quietly.

"Why would I?"

"Everyone always does. Every human lies."

"Well as far as I know I have no reason to lie to you."

The black kitten said nothing and hesitantly began nibbling on the salmon but as soon as he did his face twisted in something that resembled disgust.

"How is it?" Shizuo already knew what Izaya's answer would be but decided to ask anyways.

Izaya took his time to answer, finishing the tiny portion of salmon before saying, "It's nothing compared to ootoro" The blonde rolled his eyes. This cat was so damn picky! "But I suppose it's better than that gross cat food." Looking up at Shizuo with wide eyes the raven-haired kitten asked, "Some more?" Shizuo took it that this was Izaya's way of saying "it was pretty good."

"No," the blonde sighed shaking his head. It was definitely tempting to feed him some more, especially with that look on his face but he knew better than that. "you'll get some more later. I don't want to stuff you."

The young cat scowled, "I thought you said I'm underweight, though…"

"Yeah but if I overfeed you, you'll become obese and unhealthy. And obesity is just as bad as malnutrition."

Izaya smirked. That smirk… something about it made annoyance make its way into his system. "At first glance, I didn't think a protozoan like you would know such vocabulary."

Glaring at those stupid red eyes with his mocha ones the blonde grumbled, "Don't fucking try me, flea."

"I told you already my name isn't, _flea."_

"Yeah, I know, it's Izaya right? But like I said before: You're tiny and annoying like one."

"How nice of you." he said sarcastically. "… so anyways since you know my name isn't it fair that I get to know yours? After all I never gave you my name willingly."

The blonde lit a cigarette and puffed out a trail of smoke. "It's Shizuo."

Suddenly his pet was coughing and sneezing.

"Ew! Those smell gross! What is that?" Izaya coughed.

"What? Never seen a cigarette before?" he sighed.

"I've never _smelled _one." the smaller one corrected. "I did hear that those things can give you lung cancer though."

Shizuo said nothing and smoked the cancer stick a while longer but no longer than a few more minutes, for he didn't want to make his pet suffer for too long. Smoking always seemed to control his anger and so he lit a cigarette quite often.

"I want to get out of this." his pet mumbled as he pulled at the wires that imprisoned him.

Shizuo looked over at the mischievous little creature suspiciously. "I'm worried about what'll happen if I do…"

"It's not like I'm going to set up a bomb," he sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes. "I just want to check out my temporary home."

"Temporary?" Shizuo echoed.

"You'll see." was all Izaya said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm definitely determined to actually finish this… I even have the entire story plot in my head already.**

**Again reviews and criticism are always welcome! I want to get better at writing so please tell me if there's anything I should fix in the future x)**

**Chapter 3 will be coming up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was doing some more cat research and for some reason one of the google results was: When to take Pregnancy Tests D: That had no relevance with what I searched up xD**

**Sorry this update took so long (it's only been one day but still) I was actually close to finishing it yesterday but then I suddenly just stopped for a while :'D I started drawing and watching videos… I'm such a procrastinator.**

**~Reviews and Criticism are welcomed!**

* * *

><p>"Finally," Izaya sighed to himself as he licked his hands. "It's nice to be free from that stupid cage." As if to make his point he thumped his tail against the little prison. At the moment his temporary owner was taking a relaxing shower, leaving the kitty to explore on his own (as Izaya had demanded).<p>

"It's been a while since I could be free…" he said outloud. The damn people over at the shelter wouldn't let him out of his cage (twice a day) anymore. They always told him how he's a naughty kitty and he needs to learn to behave and so they deprived him of what he loves the most. The outdoors. Being free. Having just a few moments to feel free, rather than imprisoned and confined behind bars and sent off to have his heart torn out by another person. But they wouldn't give him that opportunity even when Izaya tried to manipulate some of the employees. There were some employees that were on the kitty's side though.

The topic has been brought up several times before on whether to put him to sleep or not. A majority would agree that he should be put down because he is obviously unwanted by anyone, but a few would fight for Izaya's life. Luckily for the black cat, they put up a good argument and defense for the cat.

Honestly, he really didn't care whether he was dead or not. He was just like a toy. Put up in a cage to be given away and played with. When a human was sick of him or tired of him they would just send him right back. What's the meaning of living when you're expected to be some sort of object of entertainment and thrown away when you're not wanted anymore?

Despite him feeling this way, he still appreciated the ones who showed kindness to him. He didn't show his appreciation very openly but he would give them things that he didn't give others. Instead of biting their hands, he would lick their fingers with his rough tongue. It would make them giggle and smile at the small gesture of kindness. Izaya had always longed for one of those people, who had helped heal his injured heart little by little, to adopt him but unfortunately for him they just gave him a sad look saying that they're unable to take care of a pet. This only bruised his heart more.

_Her _face flashed in Izaya's head, causing him to wince from the pain in his chest. She offered him, hope. She was the one he felt the most attached to and yet she just… disappeared. Staying only as a memory to those who knew her.

Izaya heaved a sigh to release the, unwanted, grief.

He got up and began to check out the place, while walking on all fours. It wasn't the home of a man who gets an average pay and _definitely _not one of a wealthy man. This heightened his curiosity of the man whom he had to live with for a while. Izaya was certain that his stay here would be temporary like the other times, but he still wanted to know about the protozoan.

Unlike his other owners this guy was fun to tease and he had such a short temper. He didn't really appreciate that the man would compare him to a bug, though.

"Shizuo…" Izaya murmured to himself as he hopped onto a chair that was twice his small height. "Shizuo… hm… it's too bland for my tastes… Shizu… Shizu..? Shizu-chan…" He grinned to himself at the nickname he came up with. "Shizu-chan. I like that~"

Suddenly a wave of black washed over him. Not this again.

"Ugh… how ann… oying…"

The black kitten fell to the floor with a _THUMP._

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Shizuo looked into the mirror. Seriously what was he supposed to do with the cat. Does he even care about the flea? He's such a nuisance…<p>

Something about his red eyes and smirk made his blood boil. His attitude and personality were definitely bothersome as well… Izaya's lack of trust in Shizuo also got on his nerves. But then again it was only the first day he had him… He couldn't just expect Izaya to suddenly be loyal and loving to him. Shizuo wasn't an expert at reading people (or animals) but he could tell that his kitten had trust issues. It was too hard for him to trust anyone… he's just one of those lone fighters. Independent. Lonely. Sad. He's been abandoned too many times for him to truly trust anyone.

Was he really determined to change that in Izaya? He could already feel himself giving up. He just couldn't do it.

After changing into a clean T-shirt, and jeans he walked out of the bathroom barefoot and exhausted (already). It was only 3 in the afternoon and yet it felt like a day had already passed. So this is what it feels like to have to take care of an infant pet. It was probably just like taking care of an actual human baby, not like he ever had one.

Wandering into a living room he called out, "Oi, flea!" Shizuo hoped the little guy hadn't escaped or caused any trouble. He couldn't afford having to pay for repairs. "Fleaaaaaa." Both annoyance and worry made its way into his body. Damn it. He really hoped he wasn't right about the escaping and causing trouble thing…

In less than a second he spotted a little gray lump curled up on the floor.

"Izaya?" Panic caused his heart to beat rapidly, as the blonde ran over to the still animal.

Flipping his pet over to face him, Shizuo placed his large hand over the kitten's face frantically waiting for his breath to release from his small body.

He felt nothing.

The blonde's breaths were heavy and short. He wasn't sure what to do. Did something happen while he was in the shower? Did he hurt himself? Was he… dead? He ran his hands through his disheveled blonde hair, as his heart raced in his chest. It felt as if his heart were going to burst.

Suddenly he heard a noise.

A snore?

Instead of panicking, Shizuo listened carefully. Even his own breath was barely audible.

If he listened carefully, he could hear a silent rumbling from the infant-sized chest of the kitten.

Oh… So he… was just asleep… He forgot that kittens take naps quite often.

Shizuo let out his held breath and ran his hand through the kitten's raven hair, out of his relief.

"Damn it, flea…" he mumbled. "When you're asleep… you seem like you're dead." Ruffling the smaller one's hair some more, he realized how soft it felt… almost like a girl's hair. Why was his breathing so silent…? Oh well. Silent breathing is definitely better than no breathing.

Shizuo lied on his side, with his arm as support, placing his head on his hand. He stared at Izaya's cute sleeping face. "You know, you look a lot better when you're sleeping." He pet the sleeping creature some more, earning a purr surprising Shizuo. He couldn't hold back his smile. "If only you were like this when you're awake too." The blonde's heart lifted even more as the black kitten leaned into the warm touch. He scratched behind the other's large ears, feeling himself smile even more at the sight of the other smiling so gently. Izaya was just way too adorable. Even more so when he let out a high-pitched meow, which made the blonde laugh a little.

Too soon, a pair of ruby colored eyes was looking up at him. Shizuo wasn't exactly sure what to do… To be honest he was quite embarrassed to be caught treating him like a child would treat a new pet. And he was sure that the raven would bite him or glare at him in a hostile way for touching him.

After ten seconds of uncomfortable silence and staring Shizuo pulled away his hand, out of Izaya's soft and girly hair. Looking away with a small blush on his cheeks, he coughed awkwardly. In all honesty, his hand felt better in the flea's hair…

Instead of spitting rude remarks, the flea simply sat up and licked his own hand. (although half of his hand was covered by his oversized grey sweatshirt)

"Did I fall asleep again?" he asked casually, continuing to lick his hand.

"Er, y-yeah." Shizuo answered while scratching the back of his head. "It's supposed to happen often for kittens right?"

Izaya shrugged. "Well, seeing how it happens all the time at random times for me, I suppose so. It's quite annoying."

"I was told that young cats like you are usually asleep for most of the day, to keep them from wandering away from the mom." Shizuo explained. "It's natural for you to be falling asleep a lot. I'm actually surprised by how long you can stay up, actually… and how you're awake right now."

"I'm an active cat not a lazy one that sleeps all day." he huffed.

"Yeah, I've been told you like the outdoors a lot better than the indoors."

Ruby eyes glared at coffee colored ones.

"It bugs me how you learned so much information about me without my permission." the smaller one scoffed.

"Sorry. To take care of you I need to know your habits and all that. I've never had a pet before so I'm not really sure what to do…" the blonde man replied defensively.

Izaya sighed loudly. "Oh well, I've gotten used to it." he mumbled. For a few seconds he was silent, but a smirk caught Shizuo's attention. "But since you unfairly received information about me, you need to tell me about yourself in exchange."

"Alright… I guess." the larger one replied, slightly unsure. "What do you want to know about me?"

The kitten moved closer to the strong man, flopping onto his stomach. He had his head rested on his folded arms while his legs stayed up in the air behind him.

"I don't know. How about everything? Anything of significance or anything interesting from the day of your birth till now~"

"Isn't that kind of a lot compared to what I've learned of you?" Shizuo grumbled. It's not like he didn't want to tell the flea about his life, it's just that he felt like he should get some more information in return.

Izaya only smiled. It wasn't one of those teasing smiles… It was more… gentle, compared to the smiles he's seen from before. But it didn't seem like a genuine smile. At least not to Shizuo.

"I've lived a very short life so far, Shizu-chan~ That doesn't compare to the life of a 30 year old."

The blonde sent a threatening glare towards the raven. A vein popped up on his forehead. "I'm 21." he corrected firmly. "And my name is _Shizuo _not fucking _Shizu-chan._"

_What a fun guy to tease, _Izaya giggled in his thoughts.

"Shizu-chan has a lot more… pizazz to it, don't you think?"

"Hell no!"

"Anyways, let's not change the topic! Come on, tell me about yourself." Izaya insisted, eagerly.

"Do I get some more information from you in return?" the protozoan grumbled, he still wasn't very happy about being called Shizu-chan.

Smiling the raven-haired one replied, "But Shizu-chan, what is there in my life to tell you that you don't already know?"

There was definitely something up with that smile…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want to make this chapter way too long and I love ending a chapter with a dramatic (kind of) statement xD**

**Anyways I'll try not to procrastinate and post chapter 4 as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Btw: I read you guys' reviews and they made me giggle xD My koi, named Izaya, died recently so I've been kind of depressed. Your reviews, brightened my day though :D**

**By the way: I created a tumblr called "Ask Izaya" so please feel free to visit and ask a question! I'll answer with a drawing xD .com/ Click "All you have to do is ask~" on the right side, to ask a question**

**~Feel free to leave a review/criticism!**

* * *

><p>"You could tell me about your life with your previous owners." the blonde suggested.<p>

Izaya's smile faltered. He fell silent for a quick moment. "Now what's so interesting about that? Telling you about my short-lived life would bore you~" the kitten sighed, impatiently, with a forced smile on his cute face.

"Obviously it's something if you don't want to talk about it."

"Shizu-chan," The larger man growled at the nickname. "That part about my life is private. I don't have any reason to spill my guts, telling you about something so personal to me." Shizuo could tell that the little flea was serious…

"Then I don't have to tell you about my life, because that's also personal to me."

The kitten swiped at Shizuo's pants, creating three parallel rips in the material. They were small and Shizuo barely felt a thing, so he really didn't care.

"You owe me, though." Izaya grumbled irritated.

"Not _that _much."

The two glared at each other. Shizuo felt silly having such a serious glaring showdown with such a tiny creature but this flea… he was stubborn. So stubborn that it became troublesome. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Blood-red rubies battling warm mocha-brown orbs. Soon it just got uncomfortable; well at least to the blonde it was.

With a sigh the blonde got to his feet, towering over Izaya in the process. Standing in front of him showed how much the kitten really _was _a tiny little flea. Just one light step on the thing and he could probably kill it. Shizuo made a mental note that he would probably have to watch his step from now on.

"You're so tall Shizu-chan~" Izaya giggled. "You look like a monster!"

A vein appeared on the blonde's forehead as he grumbled, "It's not my fault you're a tiny shrimp!"

"First you compare me to an insect and now a sea creature? When will your protozoan brain process the fact that I'm a cat?" the kitten teased.

The protozoan grabbed the hood, of the flea's grey sweatshirt, and held him up at eye level staring dead straight into those piercing red eyes. "Now listen here, flea!" he scolded. "You're living under _my _house so you'd better behave and at least give a little bit of respect! Why are you always acting like this?"

The black kitten only smiled. "There are some things about me that you probably couldn't understand."

"That's why I wanted to know more about you so that I _can _understand."

"Well then, sorry but I'm not telling you anything."

Sighing once more, Shizuo placed the flea down on the table rather roughly. As he walked towards the window while lighting a fresh cancer stick he realized that it was already twilight. Wow… time is bipolar.

"You know you shouldn't smoke that so much." Izaya stated as he walked slowly, on all fours, on the table towards Shizuo. "You could get lung cancer."

"Why do you care?" The blonde inhaled and exhaled the smoke once more.

"I don't. I just don't want you smoking so often around me."

Shizuo turned his head and saw that the cute flea had traveled closer to him than he had expected.

"Smoking relieves me of my stress and anger."

Izaya tilted his head to the side, seeming a bit confused. "I never knew humans would smoke for such a reason…"

"Most people smoke for that reason, you know."

"I always thought they did it for fun, or just to look cool."

Shizuo eyed Izaya carefully. He looked normal but something had changed in his voice. "Sometimes they do…" he answered slowly. "But… you haven't lived long enough to know enough, yet."

"You'll be surprised by what I _do _know." the flea mumbled quietly, turning around from the protozoan with his tail swishing around behind him. Izaya didn't really feel like doing much, even though his exploration was interrupted earlier by his need for a nap, so he just made himself comfortable on the table. The smell of the smoke was unbearable though…

"Are you hungry?"

Izaya's ears twitched.

The blonde sighed. "I'll get the leftover salmon."

"But I didn't say anything."

"I saw your ears twitch."

"So?"

"That must mean you were interested by something I said, right? Anyways, hang on a moment and don't go anywhere. You almost gave me a heart attack the last time I found you unconscious on the floor…" the blonde murmured as he went into the kitchen.

Izaya did nothing but sit there and stare in the direction the protozoan had went. After a minute had passed he started chuckling silently to himself. "You're so interesting Shizu-chan… a lot more different compared to my other owners… and unpredictable. Very unpredictable." He sighed. "You really are a monster, Shizu-chan." The kitten looked up at the ceiling. "He kind of reminds me of you, y'know. Kind of mean but… he was worried about me, just like you always were." He paused. "But it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens. A routine I've already gotten used to as you already know."

He hopped off the table, stumbling a little. He should probably practice on landing more gracefully. Being a kitten it wasn't expected of him to be perfect at landing, just like all the other grown-up cats.

"I know I say this often but… I still wonder where you are." Izaya laughed. "I'm no longer foolish enough to believe that a place like heaven exists. Remember when you told me it didn't exist? I feel stupid for being so shocked." The kitten giggled again but then sighed. He really was pathetic, wasn't he? Talking to people who are already gone as if they could hear him…

"Oi flea," a deep voice mumbled, emerging from the kitchen. "Are you talking to yourself? I keep hearing something high-pitched."

The flea looked into the protozoan's eyes. He smirked. "Yeah. Kind of."

"Okay… just making sure." Shizuo said slowly as he looked at the flea in a funny way. "Anyways here's some food." The blonde held out the small portion of food in his hand.

Normally Izaya would've demanded that he let him eat his food in the bowl rather than off the dirty hands of this human but his stomach betrayed him. He was _actually _hungry. Weird. Usually he would just ignore the feeling of hunger and reject food but since this isn't cat food that he was forced upon eating he didn't mind too much to eat it.

The kitten ran over, rather quickly, and ate the pink salmon out of the blonde's hand.

Shizuo had to admit that it was definitely heart-warming to watch such a cute cat eat out of his hand. It tickled too. A gentle smile spread across his face. If only the flea didn't have such a bad attitude he would be so much more loveable. But still… even if he _did _have a bad attitude, in only a few hours Shizuo already felt… attached to Izaya somehow. It was probably just a parental kind of feeling. After all he'd heard everyone say that having a pet is just like having a child.

After the little flea had finished up all of the fish, the protozoan had offered for him, he decided to thank the blockhead by cleaning his hand for him. Surprised the blonde jumped a little, although he was kneeling, at the rough feeling of the tiny tongue. He couldn't help but blush a little.

Then he thought about something…

"I work as a bodyguard. I have a younger brother who's an actor and I'm known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

Large red eyes looked up at Shizuo with surprise plastered on his face.

"What?" was all he could ask.

"You were right before. I got a lot of information about you unfairly and it's not right of me to force you into telling me about your past. So… uh… sorry about that." the blonde coughed awkwardly. He wasn't really good with apologies, to be honest.

Izaya blinked twice with surprise still present on his face.

He looked away soon after.

"All of my owners were bad." he mumbled. "That's all I'm telling you."

Suddenly a large hand was on the kitten's head. It felt warm and… inviting. The same heat he felt in his dreams.

"You don't have to tell me about that anymore if you don't want to, flea. You should stay in the present rather than loaf around in the past." Shizuo said as scratched Izaya's head.

"Wise words for such a blockhead." the kitten teased playfully.

His hand really felt good… He was trying his hardest to hold back and not feel too much for this man. It was never good to be attached to an owner. You never know when they'll betray you and it just hurt more later. Unfortunately for him his body still decided to betray him and he let out a "Meow~". He felt the hand stop scratching, while a blush spread across his face.

Shizuo only laughed. "You're so cute."

This only made the heat explode on Izaya's face.

"Shut up." the kitten scoffed as he ran over to his cage, leaving the comforting warmth. He regretted escaping the touch of the blonde but didn't want to show that he liked it. He promised himself that he wouldn't get too close with his owner to save his beaten up heart from the torment. Even if he wasn't that much attached to his owner his heart still received a fresh wound and if he loved his owner too much it would be worse. He would know.

Shizuo was a little disappointed. He really liked how soft and silky the flea's hair felt… And seeing him behave in such a cute manner made his heart flutter from how adorable the little kitten was.

"You said your owners were bad, right?" he asked.

Although the kitten's back was faced towards him he could still notice how his ears had drooped a little. "Yeah, what about it?"

The larger man said nothing for a while.

When he did say something he said, "I won't be like them."

"How are you so sure? Can you predict the future?" the raven-haired flea laughed. His laugh had a hint of sadness in it.

"I don't have that kind of ability but… I just promise you… that I won't be like them." Shizuo said firmly. "I'm not sending you back to that place, like they did."

"We'll see…" Izaya said quietly.

The blonde gave Izaya's back a look. "Why are you always expecting me to send you back soon? Not all of your owners have to act the same way you know…" he murmured.

The kitten heaved a sigh. There was so much that the protozoan didn't know and would probably never know. No matter what Izaya would not tell him. If he did that would only hurt him more in the end. He didn't want that. He was too afraid… afraid to be hurt again.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, Shizu-chan."

With that said, Izaya curled up into a comfortable sleeping position. From Shizuo's point of view he just looked like a little curled up ball.

He felt a little disappointed that the kitten wouldn't at least have a little trust in him. But it didn't matter to him. He would get the flea to trust him over time. He had pretty much decided firmly that he would not send this flea back to the shelter. There was no turning back.

This is how his life with Izaya started.

* * *

><p>Luminous red eyes fluttered open in the dark.<p>

Izaya got into a sitting position, immediately, while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

What time was it?

Judging from the darkness in the room, and uncomfortable silence, it was probably late at night.

The kitten got up on all fours and started roaming around in the darkness. Since he was a feline the dark didn't really affect him that much and so he could see quite clearly no matter how dark it was.

"Hm… how long was I sleeping?" Izaya questioned out loud. "I don't hear that stupid protozoan… maybe he's asleep."

Izaya looked up at the ceiling again.

"What do you think?" he quietly said out loud. "Should I trust him? Should I risk getting hurt again? I'm sure that you already know… that I've had enough." He smiled sadly. "If I keep getting sent back to that hell called a 'shelter' I'll die. I'd probably kill myself somehow. I'm already dying inside. Actually I've probably already died 8 times." He laughed as a tear rolled off his cheek. "So… I guess I have one more life? I remember you told me that people often say: A cat has nine lives. If I'm sent back again… I'll end it. I will. I'll end my life full of misery and betrayal, and then I can finally join you."

More tears fell from the corners of his eyes and yet he had a sad smile spread on his face. He tried wiping them away with the long sleeve of his oversized grey sweater but it was no use… they just kept falling. Like a waterfall. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but there were still a lot of tears that were shed.

A silent _THUD _startled the kitten, causing his breath to hitch.

_What was that? _he wondered in his thoughts.

Cautiously he prowled in the dark. His heart pumped fast inside his mini ribcage. He was praying that the protozoan wasn't listening to him during his fit... that would be… very embarrassing. He didn't want that blockhead witnessing how weak and vulnerable he really was.

Izaya looked around and noticed something. A weird thing that lied face-down right next to the couch. Approaching the weird object slowly he noticed how it had a disheveled bunch of hair on its head.

_Oh…_

It was the protozoan.

Izaya stretched his neck out to look at the man's face carefully, making sure that he was asleep. A muffled snore answered his questions.

He sighed in relief.

Wiping his eyes once more with his, already moistened, sleeve he coughed a few times for his throat was a little itchy from crying.

After cleaning away the tears he began to peer at Shizuo's face, curiously.

_Hm… he looks kind of cute when he's asleep_

Izaya nudged the man's arm a few times with his hand receiving a grunt from the protozoan. The kitten giggled a bit. It's fun to tease this guy.

Feeling sleepy already, Izaya was just about to head on back to his sleeping spot (right beside his cage) from before until a sudden movement surprised him. In less than a second he was suddenly between the protozoan's arms and chest.

_What the-?_

Izaya writhed and squirmed in the strong grip of the larger man, trying to break free. Soon he just gave up. This was Ikebukuro's strongest man that he was trying to break free from… an escape wasn't going to happen.

_I could always bite him…_

He looked up at the snoring blonde and reconsidered. He _did _get a nice view of his sleeping face. And this really didn't feel all that bad, surprisingly. The protozoan was just so warm. He gave Izaya a warmth he's never felt before and it always seems to make him feel better, even in his dreams. The blanket-like warmth of the blonde's arms was intoxicating and soon Izaya was on the brink of falling into a deep sleep. He snuggled his head against the soft chest of the strong man, with his tiny palms clenching his owner's t-shirt.

The kitten's heavy eyelids blanketed his red orbs.

_Yeah… this isn't so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Izaya is so cute xD I forgot to mention in the first chapter: Shizuo and Izaya's relationship is a growing one. Kind of late to mention, huh :'D If you think it's boring right now then don't worry. It'll get a little more dramatic-ish later. You'll see.**


End file.
